Let the war begin
by Spring Emerald
Summary: It's my 3rd fic! Only three shots long. The title says it all RxH. An angry Ruka may result to a bikini clad Hotaru...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters or it's plot…anything!**

**It's my new fic. Hope you like it! It's Ruka and Hotaru pairing.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 1: Let the war begin!**

"IMAI!!!" A raging Ruka shouted as he rampaged through their classroom.

"IMAI!" He shouted again, looking at his "dear" blackmailer.

"What?" She looked at him inquiringly.

"What is this?" He asked, while holding a fly in its wings.

"Are you dumb? That scientifically speaking is a _Musca domestica_ which is known to us as a common house fly."

"I know that. I mean, what is this? Why is it in my room?" He asked exasperatedly.

"It is?"

"Yes! And why does it have lens?"

"It does?" She asked mockingly.

"Don't toy with me, Imai. I know you sent this. It's one of your inventions that you use to spy on me." He said angrily.

"Really? I made sure that I instructed it to hide from you." She said as she put a finger in her chin.

"Why don't you just go to hell?!?" He said a vein popped out of his head.

But Hotaru, instead of getting hurt just looked at him.

"Sorry but I'm too bad to be accepted there."

Ruka proceeded to her desk and slammed his palm on it, crushing flat the robotic fly.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! This is war, Imai Hotaru! He said, giving her a deadly glare.

To say everyone was shocked would be an overstatement but they were surprised to see Ruka act like that. He always kept his cool even though Hotaru goes overboard (which happens all the time). Well, yeah, he would scream his head out while trying to catch her, but they've never seen him this angry.

Hotaru returned his deadly glare with a cold, icy, biting, bitter, glacial (whatever) stare that could freeze you to death.

"You're challenging me." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"What's your deal and conditions?" She asked.

"If you win, I'll be your slave. But if I win…" he paused and then smirked (Hotaru raised a brow with this)

"You'll have to wear a two-piece bikini and show it to the whole school body."

Their classmates gasped, everyone outside their room started murmuring. Hotaru's fan boys started drooling. Mikan being Mikan yelled an eardrum exploding "What!" and Natsume being almost un- Natsume, dropped his manga after Ruka's statement and bellowed a "Shut-up polka-dots!" to Mikan. Yuu, being nervous as he is, looked at them and started reasoning out saying "you can't do that. It's against the school rules and Hotaru might lose her dignity as a girl and her reputation would be…blah, blah, blah." Hotaru had her eyes wide open but resumed with her stare and Ruka still had his smirk. What cracked him and all of them is when Hotaru smiled. Yup, folks, she smiled. Why? Because the authoress said so, anyway, she smiled.

"Nogi, I know I'm ravishing but you don't have to be that desperate." She said as if everybody knows it. (hehehe…OOC…sorry can't help it.)

"I'm serious Imai. Don't kid with me." He said as he regained his composure.

"And conditions?" She continued bringing back her stony expression.

"Conditions- No using of alices anyway possible during the period of our war. Our war will only last for 5 days starting today. The first one to give up losses."

"Fine then. We're at war, Nogi."

"But Hotaru…"Yuu said.

"Great! Prepare to fight." Ruka said and with that he left leaving them dumbfdounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story!**

**KateDominiquexalice**

**Stupid Idiot**

**RaNma11**

**Kayeye**

**Chimeitaki Ai**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: Attacks, attacks, no counter attacks?**

Tuesday Morning:

"Oh here he comes…"

"He's so cute…"

"He's gorgeous…"

"Ruka-kun's really irresistible…"

Murmurs and whispers greeted our resident animal lover in the hallway. Every student stops and whispers to his/her companion, when he pass by them.

'What's going on?' he thought.

"Ruka-kun! Ruka-kun!"

'Oh no! I don't need this right now.'

With that, he walked faster.

"Ruka-kun!" And faster.

"Ruka-kun!" And fastest.

"Ruka-kun, wait up!" And he ran for his dear life.

Run, run, pant, pant, run, run…

"Meow, woof!"

"Arrgghh!" he halted as the cat-dog was in front of him.

"What do you want, Sumire?" he asked coldly.

Sumire, who was in her cat-dog form, stood up, dusted her skirt. After that her cat ears and whiskers disappeared and smiled in a sugary sweet manner.

"I just want to tell you that you look really cute at your Snow White pictures and when you were dancing with the Giant Piyo and…"

"What?!?" he said alarmed and embarrassed.

"Yes! You really are handsome, gorgeous, dashi…"

"Where are the pictures?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Here." She handed him but he more like grabbed it from her. And he ran towards their classroom.

"Wheew, hoo…"

An offending boy, yup a male, whistled as he passed by. (You know the whistle the boys do whenever they see s sexy lady?)

Ruka stopped and glared at him.

"Drop-dead!" he said furiously and walked away.

He arrived at their classroom looking ragged and all. His eyes are searching for a certain girl. He was then greeted by Yuu.

"Ohayo, Ruka. You're early today."

'Where's Imai?" he said angrily.

"What?" the clueless Iinchou asked.

"Where is she?" He asked his voice raised a level.

"I'm here." A cold voice said from his back.

"You!" he said as he glared at her.

"You're not playing fair. Damn you!" he said fuming in anger.

"I'm playing fair, Nogi." She said as she made her way to their room.

"No you're not! You used your invention." He shouted.

"Um…Ruka…" Yuu said as he tried to stop him.

"No I didn't. I asked Takahashi to send it to every student in the academy." She said impassively.

"She's a robot!"

"I'm not her creator. And it's a favor I asked her for."

Ruka crumpled the picture.

"I swear you'll pay for this!" he said indignantly.

"Oh I'm waiting for it."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Footsteps were heard in the middle of the night. Walking to an isolated room located at the end of the hallway at the ground floor of the girls dormitory.

…A faint knock then a loud knock.

"Come in."

And the door creaked open. At first deafening silence, then deafening noise. Bright lights, confetti's and other frilly objects welcomed the person standing near the door. And then it stopped. All people who were inside the room looked at the person who disturbed their affairs.

"What are you doing here?"

Their leader asked from the far end of the room.

"I came here for business purposes."

"You're not welcome here."

"I don't care."

"Really, Imai?"

"Shouda."

"Imai."

"Shouda."

An exchange of glares…

"Come…"

And Hotaru did as she was told. Unusual but, hell who cares! Looking around, she saw some pictures of Natsume and Ruka on the wall and a banner above Sumire's head saying:

_Natsume and Ruka Forever: An exclusive all girl fan club._

Then she stopped in front of her desk.

"What business are you talking about?"

"I'll be needing your assistance."

"What for?"

"Bringing down Nogi, at our war."

Sumire stood up and slammed her desk.

"Never!"

The other girls gave Hotaru a razor-sharp-knife like glare which she returned with a rock- solid-eyebrow-twitching glare.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, our loyalty is and only with Ruka-kun."

"Yeah!" the other girls cheered.

"And in what price is your loyalty paid for?"

All girls were struck.

"Listen, if I win this I'll give you all the limited edition photos of Nogi and for bonus I'll also give you Hyuuga's photos."

All girls were already in the verge of drooling but managed to control themselves.

"But…"

"And if I win, I know I would, he'll be my slave. If he's my slave I can make him do anything. One of them would be that he will allow his fan girls, technically speaking, you to hug him. Winning this will be beneficial to all of us."

With that the girls drooled and sighed dreamily.

'Idiots' Hotaru thought.

"Is that all?" Sumire asked.

"Yes."

"Well then. What do you want us to do?"

Hotaru grinned.

"Show your love for him."

"It's a deal then."

"Good."

A pact was made and she left.

'I'll win this, Nogi.' She thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Wednesday:

Ruka was being chased by his mad fan girls, squealing and screaming can be heard all through the academy.

'God, they seem to be everywhere.' He thought while running and saving his precious- than-gold life.

"Ruka-kun, I love you!"

"Ruka-kun, marry me!"

"I'll die for you…"

"Pant…puff…"

'I'm tired!' he thought still running, and then he smiled, stopped and looked at his fan girls.

"Wait! Stop right there!" he shouted as he signalled them to stop. To his relief they did.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Ruka-kun, we're showing our love for you." A girl shouted.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

"Who made you do this?"

"No one in particular."

'Man, this is hard.'

"Oh Ruka-kun…" they all said as they started running. He too started running, again.

…Run…run…pant…pant…run…run…

'Thank God, sakura tree.'

"Natsume! Natsume!"

Natsume who was having his perfectly peaceful slumber was awakened by his shout.

'Hnn…sounds like Ruka…" he thought. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ruka being chased their fan girls.

"A little help." His best buddy shouted.

And then…

"Aaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!" Their fan girls backed away as he produced a fire divider. (Thanks to his alice.)

"Go away before I burn all of you!" he said callously.

The girls had no option but to follow and back out. Peace at last! Ruka who was truly exhausted collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Whose idea do you think it was?"

"I-I …pant…think…pant…Imai."

"Tch…"

'Wait, you've been to missions, you can help. How can I defeat her?" Ruka asked.

"Well, Persona always tell me that I should not let my opponent see or know my weakness because they might use it against me." Natsume explained.

"But I don't think that woman has a weakness."

"Of course she does. She's still a girl. I mean she _is_ a _girl_." Natsume emphasized the last word.

"Then I'll have to find her weakness."

"Talk to our…ugh…fan girls first."

"What? No way!"

"You're just going to ask them what did Imai told them or made them do."

"Hmm… in any case thanks Natsume." Then he left.

Ruka started his thing. First by looking for Sumire, their so called "fan club president". He cornered her when she was heading for their joint classes.

"Sumire."

"Oh, Ruka-kun."

"I want to ask you something."

"Anything, Ruka –kun." She said sweetly.

"Who asked you to show your love for me?"

"No one in particular."

"Come on now, tell me." He said handsomely as he pushed some hair off her face.

Sumire blushed intensely.

"Tonight, I'll tell you. Go to our Meeting Hall, last room, in the end of the hallway, ground floor, girls dormitory."

"Well tonight then."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Is that so? That's what she said?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now I just have to find her weakness."

"Wait, do we still have to show our love for you?"

"Yes. She might get suspicious if you stop annoying me. Any way, thanks."

"Any time."

'Prepare to go down, Hotaru.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Thursday:

Ruka proceeded to the second part of his plan: Find Hotaru's weakness. How? By spying…

So there he was, at the girls' dorm walking quietly and all to avoid getting caught. He reached her room and opened the door a bit.

Hotaru was still sleeping until her alarm went on. She sheepishly turned it off, then sat down, eyes still closed. Then she stood up and yawned with her hands up in the air, her back facing Ruka. After that she danced slowly, swayed her hips while caressing her arms and humming to the tune of "My eyes adored you."

Ruka was stunned. Of course it's unusual to see Hotaru dancing and humming but what made him hanged his mouth open was her, what else, her body. It never crossed his mind that she has a perfectly curved body.

'What the…erase!'

But then again, he can't take his gaze away from her as he observed her from head to toe. The white tank top and white shorts she's wearing fit her like skin, her silky, smooth legs, delicate curves, and creamy arms. She's still dancing and he's still gazing until he was rudely interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Holy…" he immediately closed the door.

"Shh… you don't want to get caught do you?"

"Goodness, Mikan. You scared the hell out of me."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, oblivious to what he was doing earlier.

"Umm…" again he was interrupted.

"Uh oh…foot steps! Quick! Hide!" she said pushing him away. Luckily her room was near the staircases. Then he heard the door open.

"Was that you who made that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Don't lie" she said frostily.

"Ok, I stumbled."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I mean who would bother you early in the morning except from me?" she said.

"Hm… I hate it when you use your brain. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just want to greet you good morning."

"Whatever. Hurry up now or we'll be late for school."

"Ok see you later."

With that she closed the door. Ruka who was at rest at the staircases looked at Mikan and mouthed a 'Thank you' which she returned with thumbs up. Ruka left but smiled, not a mischievous one but a simple smile. (I wonder why?)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The day went on normally. Ruka was again playing "Hide and Seek" or Catch me if you can" with his fan girls.(I mean he's being chased again but now with his consent.) Although Hotaru was seeing this, she was still doubtful with their actions, particularly his.

'I wonder what he's up to. After all of my attacks he's still not doing anything. Something must be up…but then again, it's better this way. I'm surely gonna win.' She pondered.

Meanwhile…

"Ruka-kun!" It was Sumire.

"What?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Here. This might help." She handed him a piece of paper.

Ruka upon reading it's content smiled roguishly.

"Thank you Sumire."

"Don't mention it, Ruka-kun. You know that I'll do anything and everything for you because I…" she opened her eyes to find herself alone.

"Oh Ruka-kun, I love you." She said sulkily and with matching waterfall tears.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ruka followed the instructions written on the paper Sumire gave him. It guided him to the Meeting Hall of one, yes of one of Hotaru's fan clubs. You heard that right, Hotaru's fan club, need I say more? Led by none other than, Sumire's brother. (What's his name again?)

'The creepy seaweed head guy, according to Mikan.' He thought.

'This is it.' And then he knocked.

"Come in."

He went inside and to his astonishment he saw some pictures of Hotaru and a banner saying:

_Hotta, Hotta, Hotaru! Forever fanclub_

"Nogi Ruka, What do you want?"

"Um…I'll not beat around the bush. I want you to bring Imai Hotaru down."

"You can't expect us to do that."

"Yes. I know I can't, but don't you want to see her wearing a two-piece bikini?" he asked them grinning evilly.

Images of Hotaru wearing different designs of two-piece bikinis came to the boys' mind. Ruka looked at them and sweat dropped.

'I can't blame them.'

"So are we in this together or not?"

"We'll be doing it for our sake. Yes we're going to help you. Now what do you want us to do?"

"Show her how much you love her."

"Count us in."

Ruka grinned wickedly and then left.

'You're going to lose this, Hotaru.'

**Xoxoxoxoxo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------oxoxoxoxox**

Well pls. review. I know its lame…really, really, really lame. Any way I'm proud of it. It's my longest written chapter ever.

Thanks very much! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the way too long update. I suffered a very serious case of Writer's Block.**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys especially 9-sachiko-chan-9.**

**Thanks very much because your reviews motivated me to think of possible situations that can fill the gap of this story.**

**To those who reviewed namely:**

**-KateDominiquexalice-**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Ranma11**

**9-sachiko-chan-9**

**BooksRHot**

**Domo Arigato!**

**Chapter 3: The counterattack in action**

Everything was fine, no, excellent and was going according to her plans.

Or so Hotaru thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The madness surrounding her and the humiliation she's receiving was more than enough to give her Friday frenzy.

Unbelievable looks from her classmates and on lookers, shocked look from Yuu, surprised and pitiful look from Mikan, bored one from Natsume and triumphant and wicked looks from Ruka's fan club.

God, is this what they call Karma?

A dull voice inside her answered her "Yes!"

So before she humiliates her self further, she pushed Mikan out of her way and ran…ran as fast as she can away from all of them.

"Hotaru, wait up!" Mikan shouted as she followed her best friend, but was prevented by Ntasume.

Ruka was strolling happily until he saw a commotion building up outside their classroom. Curious and at the same time worried, he made his way through all the people and approached Mikan who was standing in the doorway.

"Gokigen ikaga desu ka?" he asked her looking at the band of people.

But he never received a reply, instead he was given glare and then she walked out.

With curiosity taking over, he entered the room and was assaulted by his fan girls none the less.

"Congratulations, Ruka-kun!"

"Ruka-kun is so great!"

"You defeated her, Ruka-kun!"

"Yeah, you defeated the witch!"

More cheers erupted…still their "hero" was clueless.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ahem… as the president of your fan club, Ruka-kun, I'll explain everything to you."

Sumire said as she walked towards Ruka.

"Since her fan boys didn't have any perfectly laid out plan, we decided to interfere. And I as your loyal fan found a crucial material that was really helpful and thus, her downfall."

"What?! We… I mean…you actually…brought her down?" he sounded unbelievable.

"How?"

"Never mind that, Ruka-kun."

"But I want to know."

"Ruka-kun, that's not important. How we defeated her is our secret. Aren't you happy that we won? That you won? That you finally avenged your humiliation? And you brought back your trampled pride"

Well… that's true, he finally had his revenge. But what is this he's feeling, tugging his insides? It seems like something is wrong. Correction- Something is wrong. But what?

"Ruka-kun? You're not happy?" Sumire said in a hurt voice.

"Huh…of course, I am…it's just that…"

"Then let's celebrate your victory!"

The fan girls cheered.

Little did Ruka know what really happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Please! Hotaru, open up!"

Hotaru-chan, come on! Please!"

"Oh Hotaru-chan, we're here!"

"We are going to help you, Hotaru-chan!"

"…"

"Oh God." Mikan sighed. She together with Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were practically banging Hotaru's door but received nothing.

"Please, Hotaru! Now's not the time to be cold. You still haven't eaten your lunch and you skipped supper. Come on Hotaru." Mikan pleaded.

"Attuchi e itte! Kamawa nai de!" come Hotaru's muffled and seemingly crying voice from the other side of the door.

"But, Hotaru…"

"Mikan I think we should follow her. She needs some time." Yuu said.

"I'll go back to my room. Just call me if you need anything or something happened, ok?"

NOD

"Very well." He patted Mikan's shoulder and left.

"We'll go as well, Mikan-chan."

"Just call us ok?"

'Sure. Domo."

"It's ok."

Then Anna and Nonoko went to their respective rooms. Mikan took a last glance at Hotaru's door then proceeded to her room as well.

Meanwhile…

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Come in."

"Yo, Ruka."

"Natsume, What brings you here?"

"Nothing."

He proceeded to Ruka's bed and made himself comfortable.

"What do you plan to do know?"

"What plan?"

"I mean tomorrow. You know, "your revenge.""

"Oh…eh…I don't know. Sumire said that they'll be the one who's going to be in charge. So I don't have to worry."

"Well are you happy with your revenge?"

"Of course, I mean I overpowered her. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" he asked curious, yet again.

"Don't misunderstand me. I just don't want to see my future girlfriend sad because her best friend is upset because of you." Natsume simply said.

"So you're asking me if I'm happy with my revenge because of Mikan?" Ruka asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, so?" his companion said bluntly.

"Why are you so worked up about this? What did those crazy girls did anyway?"

"You want to know?"

NOD

"You seriously want to know?"

"Damn it Natsume! Just say it." Ruka said irritatingly.

Instead of replying, he stood up, rook out some photos from his pocket and handled them out to Ruka.

The said boy, upon receiving the pictures, had his eyes wide open.

"This is…" he said without taking his eyes off the picture.

"Yup. So I'm going to ask you again, are you happy with your revenge?"

"Hell no! Not because of this! But how? How did this happen?" he asked his best friend.

"I don't know. Ask Mikan. Anyway I'm sleepy. Oyasumi…ja." Natsume said then left.

Oh boy, Ruka felt like a hopeless jerk. He wants his revenge but not like this. Still he needs to know what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan…are you there?"

"Coming."

Mikan opened the door but was least happy to see the person standing in front of her.

"Nani ga hoshii desu ka?"

"Mikan, I want to ask you about this." Ruka held the pictures as Mikan's eyes grew wide but resumed all the same.

"Come." She gestured him inside and closed the door.

"Sit." She said, commanded was more like it. Ruka followed what he was told.

"You're asking about those pictures?"

"Yes. What do you know about them?"

"That wicked witch. She said she would keep it a secret. She swore she would." She said with her expression furious, but soon softened up.

'That picture was taken last week. We were at the newly built bar at Central Town. It was my fault actually…" she sighed then continued.

"Sumire and I made a bet, don't ask what is it about, I'm not going tell you. Anyway like I said, we made a bet. Whoever wins will have the other as a slave and clearly whoever loses will have to obey the winner."

"Eventually, Sumire won, with an ounce of cheating of course, but I can't do anything since I don't have any proof to accuse her. She asked me to wear that … that sexy clothing and said that we go to the newly opened bar and that I have to dance in front of the crowd."

"I was desperate. I don't want to wear an almost backless halter top, a micro mini black leather skirt and black boots and dance in front of mad people. I can't!"

"So I asked Hotaru for help, at first I thought she wouldn't, but I just found out that she already took my place. She asked to wear a mask and Sumire heartily agreed but that scheming little witch took pictures of her with and without mask. And there, she said that it would be a secret and no one will know but she unveiled it this morning and the whole school knew." She telltale with tears brimming her eyes.

"Gomen…I didn't know." Now Ruka really felt dejected. He's such a jerk, an idiot, stupid, moron and any other.

"Ruka, I know Hotaru did you wrong. She'a wrong about blackmailing you and producing money from you but what your fan girls did was way too wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Hotaru. But I don't think that she'll accept it, she's really hurt."

…Silence…

"How do you plan to fix this? What will you do to fix this?" But Mikan didn't wait for his reply. If he had something in mind, he better do it rather than saying it.

'You should go to your dorm now. It's getting late."

"Thanks."

"Don't I just want things to be clear between the two of you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock…knock…knock…

…

Knock…knock…knock…

'Who could that be?' Mikan thought as she stood up and looked at her alarm clock.

'It's three in the morning.'

Knock…knock…knock…

"Cowmiing…" she said stifling a yawn.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see her best friend.

"Hotaru? What…"

"May I come in? Watashi no… onaka ga…suki…sukimashita?" Hotaru whispered.

Mikan looked at her for a moment then chuckled.

"Of course. Come in. Make yourself comfortable. I'll make a sandwich and a hot chocolate, ok?"

Mikan motioned her in and turned on the lights. Hotaru sat on the bed as she watched Mikan prepare her food.

Mikan came back with a tray in hand which she handed Hotaru. Hotaru mumbled a thanks and began eating her food, while Mikan was watching her quietly then gladly took the tray after her best friend finished.

When she returned, Hotaru asked a question.

"Am I really bad?"

Mikan was speechless. It's her first time seeing Hotaru so helpless and weak. She sighed then she smiled to her.

"Honestly, you're not bad. You're just…stiff, cold…and a bit selfish. But I know deep down you're a loving and caring person. And I'm not saying this because you're my best friend. Everyone thinks so too."

Hotaru smiled and hugged Mikan because of happiness.

"Thanks and Sorry."

"That's all right."

"Can I… sleep here?" Hotaru asked timidly.

"Sure. And we better. It's almost quarter to four."

Well, things always get better, but what would happen with Ruka and Hotaru's deal?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday:

Every one, that is, Ruka and Hotaru's fan clubs were downright busy preparing for today's event. The boys, led by creepy seaweed head were constructing the stage where Hotaru would show off some skin. (A/N: I wouldn't call that "some"-she's going to wear a bikini for God's sake.)

While the girls were busy handing out pamphlets with something written like:

"_**It's Showtime! Have the time of your life as you witness the so-called Ice Queen wearing a bikini.**_

_**Be there at 10 am in front of the Northern Forest.**_

_**First Come, First Serve!"**_

(A/N: Where are they, on a circus?")

"Ruka!"

The lad upon hearing his name almost jumped from the sudden call.

"What?" he said as he came face to face with Mikan and Yuu.

"Don't what us…today is the day. What do you plan to do?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, We can't let Hotaru show off, we can't." Yuu said exasperatedly.

"Huh…but…I…" Ruka stuttered.

"What?! Don't tell us that you don't have a plan. God, I swear Ruka, if you won't do anything you'll be miserable for your whole life!" Mikan said resentfully.

"Ok, ok. I'll think of something. Promise she won't be brandishing the stupid bikini." Ruka said hiding his scared demeanor. (I can't blame him. Mikan is really angry.)

"You better!"

Ruka was walking back and forth frantically.

He didn't know Mikan was this scary…

Putting that aside, he's still thinking of ways how he can put an end to this stupid bet. While doing so though, a piece if paper flew to his hands, upon reading its contents, looked at his watch.

_9:45_

'Kuso…I've only got 15 minutes. What to do? What to do?' he thought like a madman.

Ruka smiled inwardly and set off to fond Mikan and Yuu. But luck was not on his side since he can't find them. When he felt that all hope is gone, he saw Anna and Nonoko, talking to each other. He gave his watch another glance.

_9:05_

He ran as fast as he can with 5 minutes left.

"Anna! Nonoko!"

"Ruka-kun!" they said in unison.

"I need your help. It's about the event. I'm going to stop it. Here's my plan." He said abruptly.

The 2 girls listened attentively then nodded.

"Do you understand?"

"Hai! Wakarimashita." Nonoko said.

"I shall inform Mikan at once." Anna said.

And they all fled off at once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan! Mikan!" Anna shouted.

Mikan who was having a conversation with her beloved Natsume looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Ruka-kun said that he has a plan. We must hurry to the Northern Forest."

"Okay. Let's go."

And the three of them left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage was already built, all complete with red velvet curtains. It's as if they're having a play. The people were gathering fast and before they know it, the front of the Northern Forest was already crowded.

Hotaru was getting ready, if you want to call it getting ready. Anyway she was wearing a robe with the bikini underneath it. Her trance was interrupted, when Nonoko entered the small room.

"Hotaru-chan, are you feeling fine?"

Hotaru looked at her with her usual poker face, then nodded.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked.

"Um… I'm sorry but I don't know where she is."

"Is that so?" she said as she went back to her trance.

'What happened to her? Where is she?'

Unbeknownst to her Ruka entered the room and asked Nonoko to leave them. He observed her and readied himself, lowering his pride a notch…or two…maybe five and tell her that she doesn't have to do it and that he's sorry for what his fan girls did.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt the girl surprised.

Hotaru looked at the person to find Ruka standing behind her and stood up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked briskly.

"Hotaru I want to…"

"Go away! Go out!" she cut him off.

"But Hotaru, I want to apologize." He said looking at her.

"You're apologizing? I thought you're enjoying yourself. Just go there and sit on the front row and enjoy the show."

"Look, Hotaru, I'm apologizing and you don't have to do this thing. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please accept my apology. You always blackmail me, making my life miserable, still here I am, swallowing my pride to apologize for things that you deserve." He said finally snapping.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? You didn't mean to hurt me when you always do. You don't know how much pain I have to endure because of you. I want to hate you but I can't because I love you!"(…cliché…) She said as a teardrop fell from her eyes.

"I know, that's why I'm here to…What?" Ruka surprised from the sudden confession of the girl he also adore.

Hotaru turned back at him, cursing herself for not controlling her feelings.

"Just…go away. Stay away." She sighed still not looking at him.

"What did you say? I mean before you said stay away." He asked her quite amused.

"Don't mind that." She said, starting to panic.

"But you said…you love me." He approached her quietly, now standing exactly behind her.

"No I didn't." she turned around to find her face a mere 4 inches away from his. She backed out in an instant bur was halted by Ruka's hand situated in her waist.

"Let go of me, idiot." She said pushing him away.

Ruka gladly did, smiling smugly.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

"What?"

"That roughly translates to "I love you too.""

"Don't kid with me."

"I'm not kidding you. Koko knows it."

"I hate you!"

"Do you now, Imai?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, she was jerked up and her lips met his. Unknown to the kissing couple they were in front of the curtains , exactly at the center and moments later the curtains was pulled up.

Fan girls and fan boys cried and wailed, while everyone else clapped.

The two finally broke the kiss.

"Does this mean I won?" Ruka asked.

"Hmmph! Just this once, Nogi." Hotaru said in a fake angry voice but smiled lightly.

Meanwhile…behind the curtains…

"This means happy ending?" a boy asked

"Oh yes. Definitely a happy ending." A cheerful voice of a girl replied.

"So, what's your answer?" as the boy snaked his arms around the waist of the girl..

"Why, did you ask already?" the girl said innocently playful.

"Imai's right. I hate it when you use your brain."

"Hmm… I know you'll love for it."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End!**

Yay! Finally it's finished. I'm so happy!

Thank you for supporting my fanfics and reviewing it.

Anyway, here are the translations…

**Gokigen ikaga desu ka**- What's happening?

**Attuchi e itte- **Go away

**Kamawa nai de**- Leave me alone

**Domo**- very informal way of saying Thank you/ Thanks

**Oyasumi-**Good night

**Ja-** informal way of saying See you later

**Nani ga hoshii desu ka-**What do you want?

**Watashi no onaka ga sukimashita- **I'm hungry

**Gomen-** Sorry

**Wakarimashita- **I understand.

And keep supporting my other fics but I don't think I would be able to update for a while since I have a very busy schedule and I have a really bad case of Writer's Block but I'll do my best to keep updating so that I don't disappoint you.

Thank you very much and See you next time!


End file.
